The Discovery of Fire
by Username-not-taken
Summary: The series first starts off by showing Korra being able to bend 3 elements, but how and when did she discover she was more than just a waterbender? And at what consequence?


"Why don't you show me some of your waterbending, Korra?" Senna suggested the four-year old continued to sit on the couch, a large pout on her face.

"I don't want to." Korra didn't hesitate to reply for the tenth time, crossing her arms as she raised her head defiantly. "I want to go over to Eska and Desna's"

Senna shook her head at the four-year old. "You know we can't visit the northern water tribe every time you want to see your cousins. It's several days journey. We can write them a letter if you like though?"

Korra simply turned her head away from her mother while letting out a 'hmph'.

"Come on, Sweetie" Senna sighed, picking up a pencil and some parchment. "You can't just mope around on the couch all day. Tell me what you want to tell them and I'll write it down and send it to them. Or maybe you could try to learn some new water bending tricks to show them for next time we visit?"

"I'm already the best water bender ever!" Korra exclaimed, her pout temporarily turning into a smirk. "But alright, I suppose I could do that."

Senna breathed a sigh of relief as the little girl finally got off the couch, and began to start bending the water into a little floating ball. She'd been sure that the little girls pouting was going to turn into a temper tantrum, but now that she'd got the girl bending she knew Korra would calm down, at least until the next day.

'I'm going to try a new trick now." Korra bragged squatting down so that her face was in front of the floating orb of water. Taking a deep breath Korra punched at the water, yet before her fist had a chance to make contact, the liquid fell to the floor. Instead of launching what had been the orb of water into the wall as intended, bright orange flames erupted from her fist, setting the couch which she had previously resided on fire.

Senna's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she stood there frozen. Had her little girl just fire bended?

"Mum!" Senna heard Korra shout, tears beginning to pool in the young girl's eyes. Suddenly snapping out of her trance, Senna ran forward, and picked up the four-year old, gently carrying her out of the house and placing her in the snow before going back in with snow to throw over the fire, although it seemed to have little effect as the flames continued to burn.

After bending a constant stream of snow, the flames were gradually doused, Senna stood still for a few seconds as she stared at the charred couch before letting out a sigh of relief and running her hand through her hair. She quickly grabbed a cloth to try to wave some of the smoke out of the house.

"Mama" Senna soon heard Korra sob from outside.

"Coming, baby girl." Senna placed the cloth down before heading back outside, her heart dropping as she saw her child curled up in a ball and sobbing in the snow.

"What have I done?" Korra looked at her mother with wide tear-filled eyes.

"Something very special," Senna gently smiled at her daughter, letting her know that she was not angry. "You're the avatar."

"I'm the what?" Korra sniffled, her tears slowing down.

"You're a very special bender of all four elements." Senna explained, thoughts whirling through her mind as it sunk in that her child was the avatar.

"Oh," Korra mumbled, it was clear to senna that the four-year old did not yet understand, but that she soon would. Senna knew she'd have to contact the group who was looking for the new avatar, in order to get her daughter trained. She knew Korra would have quite a difficult life; it could even be her responsibility to save the entire world some day. But for now, all Senna knew she could do was provide love and support to her daughter as she grew up.

"Come on baby, let's go get a new couch." Senna warmly smiled as she offered her hand to the little girl, who quickly took it with a sheepish grin on her face. "Why don't you show me that special trick again later? Although this time we should maybe try it outside."

"Ok Mama." Korra replied, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes as she happily skipping along side her mother as they headed into town.


End file.
